


Rose-Colored

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, chris is not a bad guy tho!!!, past unhealthy relationships, past viktor/chris, read the note guys!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: So, no, neither of them really know what they are doing. They’ll figure it out. They always do.part two will be up within the week!





	Rose-Colored

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A PART TWO!!
> 
> the unhealthy relationship tag is related to talk of an old bf Yuuri had that was possessive. the issue is resolved before things get really bad but this is your warning if you are sensitive to that!
> 
> title loosely based off rose-colored boy by paramore

Viktor has always been impulsive. No one in their right mind would argue that. He tends to jump into things blindly and he’s gotten his heart crushed because of it on many occasions.

For example, everyone likes to speculate about his past with Christophe Giacometti. Everyone assumes that they were friends with benefits and that Viktor broke it off because he was falling into a funk with his skating. With the heavy flirting between the two, he understands why people might think this. 

The truth is Viktor is a romantic and while he tried to have casual sex in his teens, it never worked out for him. What really happened between the pair is that Viktor developed feelings for Chris after Viktor won his first world championship. He eagerly confessed and Chris agreed to try things out. They were on and off for a couple years, meeting up at competitions for dates and passionate sex. The problem was they couldn’t make it work when they were apart. Viktor thought he was in love and couldn’t see how Christophe’s jealousy of his talents on the ice sometimes caused him to be cruel to Viktor, freezing him out for months at a time and then feeling guilty when they met in person. Viktor would forgive him every time. 

Eventually, Chris was the one to break it off. He couldn’t stand hurting someone who used to be his friend and watching Viktor let him. Viktor was heartbroken, but he soon saw that it was the right choice and the two were able to be closer than ever, platonically.

This was Viktor’s first and only romantic relationship. To be honest, he really doesn’t have much experience outside of his relationship with Chris. With his life revolving around skating, he never had time to meet anybody that wasn’t a skater. So he’s pretty naive when it come to relationships given that half the time, he never really felt like he was even dating Christophe.

But now, he’s with Yuuri! He’s engaged! And in a lot of ways, it’s everything he wants. In few ways, though, it feels like too much. He doesn’t know how to being engaged. He’s doesn’t know how a healthy relationship works. It’s okay though because Yuuri doesn’t have a whole lot of experience either.

Well, they’re not exactly the same.

When Viktor was finally told about Yuuri’s past experience, he learned that Yuuri had dated two guys before him. A friend from high school that he was with for two months before the other man moved away. This was Yuuri’s first boyfriend and he remembers feeling absolutely heartbroken when it ended. His other boyfriend was a lot different.

His name was Aaron and he was supposedly smitten with Yuuri right away, as most people are. They met, as Viktor is told, at a party in college after Yuuri turned 21. They had just gotten back from Thanksgiving break in America and Aaron flirted with Yuuri all night. He agreed to a date and the pair go out a few times in the next couple months. After that, Aaron was different. He became very possessive and wanted full control of Yuuri’s life. Going as far as to restrict when he could be around Phichit, his roommate. 

“That was the last straw,” Phichit explains to him later, when he makes a trip to Russia for a visit, fire burning in his eyes. “Yuuri was miserable. We got a restraining order the next day.”

Luckily, Aaron backed off rather easily.

“Some people are not so fortunate.” Yuuri says, rubbing his nose on Viktor’s collarbone as they lay in bed. “Some guys don’t give up when things escalate like that.”

Yes. Yuuri is very fortunate. Even thinking about what could’ve happened to Yuuri, sparks fury in his chest. But Yuuri is fine. He is Viktor’s now and Viktor is his.

So, no, neither of them really know what they are doing. They’ll figure it out. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.temperates.tumblr.com) and yell @ me to finish my otayuri series!! or send requests?


End file.
